This invention relates to an elevator in which a cage ascends or descends within an ascending/descending path while guided by guide rails arranged along the ascending/descending path. More particularly, it is directed to an elevator which can be installed within a short period of time and which can prevent its cage from being oscillated horizontally.
In the installation of the guide rails, which serve to guide the cage, onto the inner surface of the ascending/descending path, it has conventionally been necessary to adjust the position, distance, and straightness of the right and left guide rails, i.e., "align" the guide rails as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 39512/1989. Thus, in the installation of a conventional elevator, a comparatively large part of the overall installation time is expended for the installation and, particularly, alignment of the guide rails.
In such conventional elevator, the alignment of the guide rails is time-consuming, which makes the installation of the elevator itself likewise time-consuming. Further, it is difficult to increase alignment accuracy, and as a result, the cage is left more susceptible to horizontal oscillation while the elevator is ascending or descending, causing an unpleasant ride Particularly, in an elevator whose travelling course is as long as several hundred meters demanding an accurate alignment which is more difficult; it takes time to install its guide rails and their alignment is not accurate.